


Antiques Roadshow

by vienn_peridot



Series: Citrus Basket [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fisting, Gangclang, Hand & Finger Kink, Interfacing Mods, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Painplay, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Snark, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vienn_peridot/pseuds/vienn_peridot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift walked in on something he wishes he hadn't seen.<br/>Rodimus doesn't believe him.<br/>The Command Staff decide to help Drift get revenge by giving Rodimus  an evening he will never forget.</p><p>TL;DR: Lost Light Command Staff Orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camster/gifts).



> Camster showered me with plotbunnies and shouted headcanons until I couldn't resist writing this. Thanks mate, you've earned it ^.^  
> My partner is to blame for the title. THAT ONE WAS NOT MY FAULT!

# CHAPTER ONE

“No _way_.”

“It’s true!”

“You’re lying.”

“I am not!”

“Oh come on, you _can’t_ expect me to believe that.”

“I’m serious.”

“And you saw it.” Rodimus raised an optical ridge sceptically.

Drift shifted his weight from pede to pede, looking extremely discomfited by whatever memory files were replaying.

“Well, I walked in on the end of it.” He admitted.

“So you didn’t see it.” Rodimus was triumphant.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Drift was becoming increasingly annoyed. “Ask them if you don’t believe me.”

“Who?” Rodimus shifted his weight to one leg and started counting on his fingers as he listed off names. “Megatron, Ratchet, Rung or Ultra Magnus? Come on, Drift. You’re making this up.”

Absolutely fed up with the Captain’s attitude, Drift lost his temper.

“Look, you know what?” The Swordsmech growled, “I don’t _care_ if you believe me or not. I’m done with this conversation. See you later.”

Turning on his heel, Drift stalked off to find a quiet corner of the ship where he wouldn’t be tempted to throttle anyone. Specifically not the friend he’d hoped would have believed him when he finally pried the traumatic incident out of Drift.

To put it mildly, Rodimus was shocked.

“A disagreement between friends?” Megatron’s voice came from behind the Lost Light’s red-and-gold Captain.

Rodimus couldn’t believe that the ex-Warlord had managed to sneak up on him so easily. He turned to face his co-Captain, raising an optical ridge as he eyed the grey mech.

“Something you might be able to help with, actually.” Rodimus said smoothly, “Drift claims he saw something that sounds rather crazy. As in ‘could never _ever_ happen, even in this glitched universe’ levels of crazy.”

Megatron looked momentarily confused. Then a slow grin spread across his faceplates as the familiar pedefalls of Ultra Magnus approached from the direction Drift had just departed in.

“I just saw Drift heading for the practise room.” Magnus said in one of the most disapproving tones of voice in his arsenal, “He looked ready to eviscerate someone. What did you do, Rodimus?” His heavy hand clamped down on Rodimus’ shoulder to keep him from escaping.

“What makes you think it was _my_ fault?” Rodimus asked, only partly rhetorically.

“Because it usually is.” Magnus said dryly.

“I have a feeling I know what it was.” Megatron’s smile was wickedly amused.

Something about the look on his co-Captian’s faceplates sent an uncomfortable jolt down Rodimus’ spinal struts, straight to his interfacing equipment. Drift _couldn’t_ have been telling the truth. It was just too bizarre.

“Oh?” Ultra Magnus asked archly, removing his hand from Rodimus’ shoulder.

“I have a hypothesis that it has something to do with what Drift accidentally walked in on when he was looking for Ratchet the other day.” Megatron’s grin became sly and he looked at Magnus out of the corner of his optics.

Wait, did Megatron just _wink_ at _Ultra Magnus?_

Rodimus decided that he must be seeing things.

A moment later he decided that must be _hearing_ things too, because for it almost sounded like Magnus’ primary cooling fans had tried to engage and been overridden.

“Oh. That.” Was all the SIC managed to choke out.

“WHAT?!” Rodimus couldn’t believe his audials, whirling to stare at an uncomfortable-looking Magnus.  “You mean you. . .” He pointed at Magnus, then Megatron “And _him?_ And . . .” Rodimus couldn’t force the other names from his vocaliser, ending with a loud “NO WAY.”

Rodimus got the distinct impression that while he was pointing and sputtering and trying to make some sense of this insane new twist on his life, Ultra Magnus and Megatron were having a nice little private chat over comms.

 _Slaggers_.

“Yes, way.” Megatron sounded highly amused, smoothly vocalising the immature response Magnus would rather offline before uttering. “Perhaps you’d like. . . concrete proof?”

“A demonstration?” Ultra Magnus said.

“A _what?!_ ” By now Rodimus was convinced his audials were glitching.

Maybe _he_ was glitching. The Speedster decided that as soon as he woke up from this crazy recharge hallucination or whatever it was he would be going _straight_ to Medbay.

“ _If_ the others are amenable, of course.” Megatron added, almost as an afterthought.

The ex-Warlord’s grin was a variety of smug amusement that was probably in violation of several sections of the Tyrest Accord. Ultra Magnus had the slightly absent look on his face that said he was in the middle of a discussion over comms.

“Sure, fine! I’ve _got_ to see this.” Rodimus said. Confusion gave way to glee. “There’s no _way_ this isn’t a giant prank by you guys. Count me in!”

“We shall consult with the other parties and inform you of the arrangements.” Ultra Magnus said with stately dignity. “Megatron? If you will come with me?”

Megatron fell easily into step beside Ultra Magnus, heading off down the hall towards who-knows-where. Most of the ship could be accessed from the corridor they were in. The pair could just as easily be going to Medbay as Rung’s office.

Rodimus was thrilled. He’d caught them out big time.

Forgetting that the Swordsmech was angry at him, Rodimus tore off towards the training rooms in search of the TIC. He couldn’t _wait_ to tell Drift.

He’d _never_ believe this!


	2. WTF is happening with this fic?!

Ok this isn't an actual chapter, for which I'm very sorry.

Basically I'm going to explain wtf has happened with this fic and what will be happening in future.

 

WHAT HAPPENED:

  1. Started writing this fic
  2. Posted this chapter
  3. A rampaging horde of wild plotbunnies appeared!
  4. This fic spawned an AU
  5. The AU went in a direction I wasn't expecting
  6. This fic no longer fits the AU as it stands, while the main events of this fic are still important to the AU as a whole



 

WHAT WILL HAPPEN:

  * I'm re-working the outline for this fic so it fits the AU
  * I will delete this fic and re-post the AU-compliant version of Antiques Roadshow.



I feel that changing this posting of the fic to the AU-compliant one wouldn't be fair on anyone who has bookmarked and subscribed based on the first chapter and the direction it was heading before the rest of the AU came into being. I've been putting off doing this for a while because it's going to be a LOT of work but it's been hanging over my head for long enough. All of the pairings and tags will still be relevant, they will still take essentially the same form as I was intending, but the lead into them is different as I now have a much better idea of the characters involved and their relationship in the AU just prior to this fic.

 

When I post the new version of Antiques Roadshow I'll add the link to the first chapter to this now-defunct version and leave it up for a week or two before deleting this and shifting the first chapter to the ten-cent mixture so you will still be able to read it.

I might come back and complete this version one day in the future, but that is extremely unlikely. In the meantime I believe it would be more fair to ditch this version and do things properly. My personal goal is to have the 'redux' of Antiques Roadshow finished by the end of April, but honestly the end of May would be more realistic, given how the year has been going XD

I'm very sorry for putting this decision off for so long and I hope to see you at the updated Antiques Roadshow orgy fic in a week or so <3


End file.
